Miley
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Et si Matt avait une petite soeur qui était aimée de tous et même d'un petit blond hyperactif? Tout les bons moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble sont ici! Je débute!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; éh non! Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

J'ai imaginé... Que Matt avait une petite soeur. Bon vous allez me dire que tout le monde fait ça et bein oui. Mais je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas la publier sur fanfiction. Si il manque des lettres c'est un peu normal mon clavier a du mal a fonctionner.

Les rayons du soleil passaient par la fenêtre laissée ouverte pour rafraichir la pièce et venait éclairer un bureau sur lequel est posé une boite de pastels, de crayons et de la peinture. Sur le coté de ce bureau une pochette fermée par un lacet laissait apercevoir dans son ouverture des feuilles desinées et colorées. Les murs peints en orange n'étaient décorés d'aucun poster car la jeune fille n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Ses chaussures étaient rangées sur le coté de son lit et elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses pieds en l'air de façon a regarder les rideaux danser sous l'effet de la brise légère. La lourde couette multicolore retombait sur la moquette vert pomme. Un coffre où elle rangeait toutes ses choses précieuses ornait son pied de lit. C'était paisible, les mois d'Aout que l'on peut passer tranquille dans sa chambre à ne rien penser. Mais il fallait que le cyclone s'abatte sur elle. Ce cyclone portait un nom; Mello. Des cheveux blonds tombant jusqu'à a nuque et coupé en carré et des yeux verts d'eau. Une personne de fort caractère qui ne tolére pas qu'on lui réponde, sauf pour ceux qui ont la chance d'avoir été privilégiés. Miley, ainsi que son grand frère en faisait partie. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Mello les épargnait quand ils osaient ouvrir la bouche, non loin de là. On dirait plutôt qu'il leur laissait une avance pour le permettre de fuir avant qu'il ne se mette a leur poursuite. Et encore cela dépendait de son humeur. Celui ci ouvrit délicatement la porte d'un coup de pied . Miley s'est demandé un instant combien de fois on a du réparer sa porte.. Oh, au moins vingt fois. La jeune fille s'est aussi demandé si Mello arriverait à défoncer sa porte aussi facilement si elle était blindée.

Mello; Où est ton frère?

Miley; Pourquoi tu me viens dans ma chambre pour le chercher alors qu'il est dans la sienne?

Mello; Arrête de répondre par une autre question. Bah tiens tu n'as pas l'air très occupée...

Cette expression chez Mello signifiait qu'elle allait être entrainée dans un de ses plans foireux dont il avait le secret. Et plan foireux signifiait aussi heure de retenue, donc Miley se devait de trouver une raison de ne pas l'accompagner.

Miley; Bah non euh...Je faisais.... Je....

Mello; Alors?

Miley; Bah je... Bon t'as gagné je te suis.

Elle commençait déjà à chercher des excuses comme " Non monsieur je n'ai rien fait, je passais dans le couloir..." car avec Mello il est impossible de s'en tirer facilement. Mais cette fois ci, Miley avoua qu'elle fut plutôt surprise.

Donc voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, car la je ne suis pas très sûre de cette idée.


	2. ça mousse

Disclaimer; toujours pas à moi.

J'ai mis mon imagination à l'envers, a l'endroit je lui ai fait faire un tour sur elle même... Bref je l'ai tourné dans tous les sens et je ne pense pas que cette idée soit bonne pour le chapitre deux....Et j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Mello s'engage dans les taches ménagères....

* * *

Mello; On va aller faire une petite lessive!

" C'est bien ce que je me disais; plan totalement foireux, ou encore il a défoncé ma porte d'un coup de tête" pensa t'elle en le suivant à travers le dortoir des garçons. Pourtant les machines à laver se trouvent au sous sol....

Mello; On va prendre tout les vêtements de Near et on va les laver en même temps que mon joli pull rouge!

Ca n'avait pas fait "tilt" automatiquement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui s'arrêta quand elle comprit enfin dans quel plan elle a été entraînée de force. Comme d'habitude, Near jouait dans un recoin mal éclairé de l'école pour surdoués, mais pas dans sa chambre. Mello ouvrit l'armoire et hurla:

Mello; lui j'vais le défoncer! Il a un carton de chocolat dans son armoire!

Miley; tu sais au point où on en est tu peux le prendre. dit elle en trébuchant ur un jouet

Ils mirent tout le linge dans des sacs qu'ils trainèrent jusqu'au sous sol. Ce qui n'est pas très...Discret. Surtout les jurons de Mello quand la jeune fille faillit le faire tomber dans les escaliers en poussant son ballotin de vêtements un peu trop fort, ce qui lui a valu le surnom d'empoté-qui-sait-rien-foutre- de-ses-dix doigts-pas-mieux-que-son-frère-le-geek. Ils passèrent même près de Roger, en prétextant qu'ils aidaient la femme de ménage, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les enfants intrigués chuchotaient à leur passage, et le blondinet leur répondait par un; "cassez vous!" d'une délicatesse rare. Arrivés à destination, ils vidèrent les sacs dans les machines et le garçon mit une bonne dose de lessive ainsi que des vieilles fringues. Etrange pour un garçon qui ne porte que du noir d'avoir des vêtements rouges. Miley était chargée de faire le guet au cas où Near arriverait. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien fait dans un sous sol, elle se le demande sûrement encore. Mais le problème, c'est la surdose de lessive qui sortait par la porte des machines et qui remplissait maintenant le sous sol.

Mello; vite on se barre!

" Ba voila, comme je disais, ça fini mal! Le bahut va exploser sous des bulles de lessives!" pensait t'elle en regagnant la salle commune car l'heure du repas approchait à grand pas. Mais la jeune fille rapela Mello à l'ordre;

Miley; Il est où ton chocolat?

Mello; Rooo meeerde, putaiin tu pouvais pas ouvrir ta bouche plus tôt? C'est du gachis!

* * *

Alooors votre avis? J'accepte les critiques, ça ne peut que m'aider. J'étais pas très inspirée sur ce coup là alors j'ai foncé tête baissée...


	3. Monopoly

Disclaimer: éééh non toujours pas a moi!

* * *

Cette après midi là, nos trois acolytes de toujours ( ou plutôt le cerveau de la bande et les deux sous fifres j'ai nommé Matt et Miley) jouaient une partie de Monopoly. On y avait entendu des rires, des protestations, des insultes... On y avait vu des billets voler dans tous les coins de la salle, le plateau a été viré plusieurs fois par mé y avait joué toute l'après midi et l'heure du repas à la Wammy's House arrivait à grand pas et la partie se terminait par le tour du blondinet:

Miley: Ouaiiiis!!! T'es sur ma propriété! Allez donne le fric!

Mello; Meeerde...J'hypothèque!

Miley; T'as plus de terrain! Bon avec tout ce que tu me dois..... Tu es à mon service jusqu'à tes 22 ans. Allez larbin va me chercher une verre de limonade avec une tranche de citron et des glaçons! Plus vite que ça!Dit t'elle en faisant des gestes

Mello: Va t'faire foutre espèce de .... dit il en se levant

Matt; olala on se calme! J'irai squatter chez toi plus tard Miley.

Miley; nan nan nan tu ne vas pas squatter, tu vas travailler chez moi! Et toi aussi Mello pour rembourser tes dettes. Et si vous êtes nuls, je vous vire. Vous dormirez dans le garage.

Matt, tout en rangeant le plateau de jeu dans la boite, tenait par le col Mello qui mourrait d'envie d'étriper la jeune fille qui se tordait de rire. Matt et Miley se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, a part le gout vestimentaire. Matt lui avait l'air de s'être habillé dans une poubelle tandis qu'elle faisait s'habillait d'un T shirt, d'un jean et d'une paire de Converses. Ce soir, c'était glace au chocolat en dessert, et pas besoin de le redire deux fois à Mello. Pour lui le chocolat, c'est...c'est...indéfinissable. Cette sensation quand on en prend un carré et qu'il fond sur la langue.... Si vous croisez Mello sans une tablette de chocolat dans la main, c'est que vous rêvez, car il est TOUJOURS avec du chocolat, et si par malchance vous ne rêvez pas, courrez et allez vous cacher. Les trois amis durent se dépêcher car le blond hyperactif les trainait en courant pour pouvoir avoir du rab. Mais la surveillante se posta devant lui qui freina d'un coup sec pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Il grogna des paroles incompréhensibles et alla se mettre au bout de la queue qu'il avait commencé à doubler. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand Miley déposa sa part sur son plateau.

Matt; t'es vraiment trop charitable...

Miley; ba ok, la prochaine fois que tu me demande un peu d'argent ou de te cacher dans ma chambre parce que Mello te cherche je t'enverrai courir.

Matt; euh..non..oublie ce que je viens de dire

La soirée se termina sans trop d'emcombres a part que Near s'est reçu l'assiette de couscous de Mello en pleine figure parce que soi disant....Ca lui allait au teint.

* * *

Donc voilà!


	4. Camping

Disclaimer; Eh non pas à moi! Si c'était vrai (doux dieu), j'en ferai mes valets personnels et je continuerais mais fictions en les torturant

* * *

La jeune fille écoutait sagement de la musique sur son sac de couchage. Elle était là, à se faire chier, car Mello avait décidé qu'il camperait avec Matt quelques jours avant la reprise des cours. Mais le nolife ne voulait pas partir sans sa soeur. Donc le cancéreux des poumons, l'accro au chocolat et le boulet de service s'en allèrent dans la petite forêt d'à coté. Après s'être écrabouillé les doigts au marteau, avoir couru après la toile de tente qui s'envolait lorsqu'elle était mal fixée et avoir entendu toutes les insultes possible concernant une tente et l'idée de camper dans un endroit pourri (*je vous passe les détails, pour cause de scène choquante*), tout était prêt et les chamallows grillaient sur le feu. Voilà où elle en était. Miley regarda son portable; 20h43. Elle attrapa sans se déplacer son pyjama et commencça à enlever son T-shirt. Mais la fermeture de sa tente s'ouvrit et le soleil couchant éclairait son dos:

Mello; Alors, prête à faire la nouba?

Miley; Puutaiiin dégage de là espèce de pervers drogué au cacao! Tu vois pas que j'me change?? T'es bigleux ou quoi? Merde'uh!

Il referma vite fait la tente pour éviter de devenir sourd... Elle a de la voix en plus! Sa peau avait la couleur du chocolat blanc au soleil.... Chocolaaat...

Miley; Mello tu pense si fort que j'entends tes pensées cochonnes d'ici!

Le blond alla trouver une occupation, les joues rouge tomate....Quoi, il avait pensé si fort que ça? Matt, lui, jouait à sa PSP tout en fumant une cigarette, adossé à un arbre. La lueur de l'écran se reflètait dans les carreaux de ses lunettes teintées. Une main rapide lui arracha la cigarette et une Converse l'écrasa violemment dans l'herbe. La jeune fille appelait quelqu'un;

Mello; T'appelles qui?

Miley; Mes amis le club du troisième âge, ils aimeraient bien faire la nouba avec nous.

Mello s'énerva et commença à aller vers la jeune fille pour lui mettre son poing. Il retroussa ses manches et s'approcha à deux centimètres de son visage.

Matt; On va rester sagement assis là.

Miley; Vais me coucher moi alors.

Le vent sifflait dans les branches d'arbre et des craquements se faisaient entendre aux alentours de sa tente. Même son MP3 ne la rassurait pas. La tente trembla à nouveau sous l'effet du vent. Sa respiration s'accélera, le battement de son coeur devenait rapide... Miley tenait sa tête cachée sous l'oreiller, et n'osait pas sortir de sa tente. Une silhouette s'allongea près d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras;

Matt; Il y a de la tempête dehors. Je t'entendais sangloter alors..

Il s'arrête. Sa soeur s'aggripa a son Tshirt avec la force de ses mains et s'endormit doucement. Il sentait le pamplemousse, quel parfum agréable!

Le lendemain, le soleil lui brûla les yeux. Mello se trouvait dans l'ouverture de la tente, les bras croisées, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres:

Mello; Comme c'est meugnon!!! Mattiie dort avec sa piitiite soeur chériie d'amouuur!!

Matt; Huum...Laisse moi dormir....

Dans un geste desespéré, Miley essaya de l'éjecter de la tente d'un coup de pied hésitant mais Mello en profita pour la trainer dehors. Elle se redressa, souffla sur une mèche qui la dérangeait et chercha un argument valable pour retourner se coucher. Son cerveau était aussi vide qu'une noix de coco...Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Finalement...C'est agréable dormir au soleil, sa peau réchauffée et cette impression de calme...Les petits oiseaux qui chante et...Une bonne douche froide.. Attendez! Une bonne douche froide?(*revient en arrière) Ah oui. Mello pendant ce temps est allé gentiment à la petite rivière avec un petit seau d'eau et revint en réfléchissant, l'air tout à fait innocent. Le soleil, c'est dangereux pour la peau. Ca la déssèche, et on attrape des coups de soleil.... Pour éviter de ressembler à une écrevisse vaut mieux s'hydrater non? Et Miley là, qui dort en plein soleil, sans crème pour se protéger..Elle risque d'attraper une insolation!! Vite un p'tit seau d'eau!

Miley; Raaagh! Va pêcher les poissons rouges! Pfff....

Mello; Je viens de te sauver la vie là! Tu me dois un remerciement!

Miley; Tu sais où tu peux te le coller?

Mello; Nan mais me parle pas comme ça! 'Spèce de gourdasse mal fringuée!!

Miley; Répète un peu pour voir? Blondasse! Tapette!

Il serra les poings et la jeune fille crut voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il vira au bleu, puis passa par toutes teintes de violets et arriva enfin au rouge. Miley regardait sa montre pour compter le temps d'apnée de Mello. Mince! Il a failli battre son record! La rouquine recula et Mello bondit sur elle. Si seulement un abruti ne s'était pas amusé avec le seau, il n'aurait pasété dans le passage et l'abruti en question ne se serait pas coincé le pied dedans. Ils roulèrent au sol dans les cendres du feu d'hier soir. Matt les sépara avant qu'il n'y ait un carnage. Ils se relevèrent et la jeune fille tapota légèrement sur ses vêtements afin d'enlever la poussière qui s'y était accroché. Tout en rentrant a la Wammy's, elle pensait dans sa tête à l'expression; mettre les pieds dans le plat. Mais Mello, lui; a mis ses pieds dans le seau!

* * *

Désolée de cet humour douteux de ma part maisje n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour la fin.... La suite la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps de l'écrire!


	5. Les joies de la rentrée

Disclaimer: pas à moi, sauf Miley!

Ca y est! Les cours reprennent à la Wammy!

* * *

La jeun fille reprit sa place habituelle de tous les ans. Au soleil près de la fenêtre, et du chauffage quand il fa isait froid. Cette place est la sienne, bon y'a pas son nom marqué dessus....Elle y avait pensé le demander à Roger, avec des strass ça aurait été joli. Un garçon entra dans la classe. Il était bien habillé, comme une personne mature, on croirait même les fringues du prof. Il paraissait sur de lui. Ce type de mec énèrve beaucoup Miley. Style le mec il se la pète devant les autres et pleure dans les jupes de sa mère quand il est oui; personne n'a de mère ici. Mais c'est le genre de boulet qui vous colle comme si vous aviez marché dansdu chewing gum. Miley le regard d'un oeil distrait. Lui aussi la regardait, lui fit un sourire de tombeur et s'avança vers elle. " Waaaw, il a dû travailler ça devant le miroir ce matin le comédien" se dit 'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Garçon; Cette place est libre?

Miley; Oui, la mienne le sera aussi si vous vous asseyez là.

Il déposa ses affaires comme si il n'avait pas entendu sa remarque agressive. Il sortit un stylo, un cahier puis se retourna vers elle;

Garçon; Alors? Tu ne pars pas?

Miley ( un peu vexée): Hein? Ecoute moi bien; ça fait 9 ans cette année que je m'assois a cette place. Et ce n'est pas un mec sorti du bac à sable qui va me icter sa loi.

Le professeur entra dans la salle et les élèves qui discutaient se sont assis. Pendant le cours, la jeune fille egardait par la fenêtre, tout en écoutant le moindre mot que le professeur prononçait. Un oiseau se posa devant elle et frappa contre la vitre. Elle lui répondit en tapant dans le carreau. Il la regarda un moment puis s'envola. Et dire que Matt et Mello devaient mettre l'ambiance dans la salle d'à coté tandis qu'elle se tapait la discute avec un moineau débile. Son ventre gargouillait quand elle marchait vers le refectoire, le garçon sur ses talons qui lui posait un tas de questions. Les deux energumènes avec qui elle trainait l'attendaient devant le buffet.

Garçon; Je ne t'ai pas déjà vue quelque part?"

Miley; Oui c'est pour ça que je n'y vais plus.

Il partit vers une table où il restait une place. La salle de la cantine; un lieu agréable et joyeux le temps des repas. On se lance les saucisses du cassoulet de mardi midi, on raconte des rumeurs et on chahute. I faut toujours arriver dans les premiers pour être bien servi. Sinon, quand la canine est vide, c'est un lieu parfait pour réviser.

Matt; T'es bien dans la 4é division de la section B?

Miley;Bah oué.

Mello; On a cours de cuisine ensemble alors le mercredi.

En retournant en classe, le pot de colle l'avait retrouvée. Il continuait à débiter 30 mots par seconde. Passablement énervée, Miley levait les yeux une nouvelle fois puis regarda devant elle. Tiens, on passe devant le vestiaire où l'on range les balais. Stop, elle freina son pas de couse net. L'idée ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête et elle pretexta a l'autre abruti qu'il y avait eu un bruit dans le placard. Sortant son coté "j'ai pas peur des araignées" il ouvrit la porte. Ni une ni deux, elle le poussa à l'intérieur en lui bottant les fesses avec ses Converses. Elle ferma à clé. Mais Roger à la clé... Elle prit le chawing gum que Mello lui avait passé et qu'elle mastiquait depuis une heure et le colla dans la serrure.

Miley; Avec un peu de chance, les femmes de ménage passeront ce soir, sinon dans trois jours! Tchao Minus!

* * *

Un autre chapitre écrit en regardant les NRJ music awards. Ouahou Christophe a gagné deux trophées et les Jonas Brothers un!


	6. Histoire de savon au camélia

Le soleil se levait à peine et la Wammy's House était déjà toute réveillée. La jeune fille s'étira doucement, se leva et enfila ses chaussons et son peignoir. Un frisson la parcouru lorsque elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Tous les matins, elle faisait la route avec ses voisines de chambres. Le groupe passa devant Near, et Miley lui adressa un «salut ». Il ne répondit pas, tant pis. Elle n'avait rien contre lui au contraire. Il était peut être asocial mais lui au moins ne l'entraînait pas dans des plans totalement foireux et humiliants. Mello et Matt ne l'attendait pas devant la porte du réfectoire. Elle ne les attendra pas. Miley s'installa a une table et commença à boire son bol. Une grande tape dans le dos lui fit recracher sa gorgée avant de se retourner furieusement.

Mello; T'aurais pu nous attendre!

Elle toussota légèrement, sans prendre le temps de répondre à sa réplique. Miley n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, ce qui influençait son caractère. La jeune fille fixait un point dans le vide, sa tartine à la main.

Matt; Euh Miley??

Pas de réponse.

Matt; Miley??

Le silence à nouveau.

Matt; Ouhou??MILEY!!!

Miley; Qu'Est-ce que tu as le Gameboy? Tu m'énerves! On peut pas déjeuner tranquille.

Matt; Juste pour te dire que tes cheveux trempent dans ton chocolat chaud.

Garçon saoulant; Je t'ai cherché partout! C'est pas très sympa pour l'autre jour mais tu es tellement jolie que je te pardonne!

C'était la phrase de trop! Miley essora ses cheveux pour faire plaisir à Matt et écrasa sa tartine sur le visage du chewing-gum. Elle allait lui faire changer d'avis sur sa beauté à celui là. Insensible, elle partit dans sa chambre pour chercher son sac de toilette. Les douches sont au même étage, et sont mixtes. Chaque personne qui passait près d'elle faisait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. Cela pouvait varier entre au minimum les grognements, au maximum les insultes.

Matt; Yep!! Attends moi.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa et tourna les talons. Elle avait oublié son frère comme un vulgaire chien attaché au bord de la route (bon j'exagère un peu là). Ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre aux douches ensemble.

Miley; T'as intérêt à ne pas à ne pas prononcer le moindre mot ou je te fais bouffer mon savon.

Il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et s'abstint de parler car l'idée de se brosser les dents avec le savon parfum camélia ne l'enchantait guère. Le trajet s'effectua donc en silence. Deux jeunes filles pif paf pouffes avec une licence de gourdasse à cervelle d'autruche avec option clins d'œil mielleux passèrent près d'eux en faisant un sourire qui en disait long à Matt. Il leur répondit par un sourire ravageur que même le pot de glue ne serait capable. Après avoir observé cette scène guimauve à souhait, Miley sortit sa brosse pour le frapper. Matt voulut protester mais elle avait le savon la main. Et Miley exécute toujours ses menaces. Et son frère n'a pas le droit aux privilèges. Arrivés à destination, ils constatèrent qu'une seule douche était prise. Ils se mirent dans des douches côte à côte. La douche est un moment qui détend et qui nous prépare à une journée excellente. Miley adore ce moment, juste le bruit de l'eau qui coule, l'odeur du savon et du shampoing, douces effluves à son goût. Mais l'eau chaud devint soudain glacée au moment où elle allait se rincer les cheveux. Sachant très bien qui était le coupable, elle hurla;

Miley; Je te jure que tu vas cracher des bulles de savon parfum camélia, Matt Mail Jeevas alias Mattie!!!

Son frère essayait de sortir en vitesse pour échapper à la menace, elle le savait bien. Pas compliqué, ses affaires tombaient par terre quand il les rassembler, tant il était paniqué. Miley fit de même avec ses vêtements, attacha la ceinture de son peignoir et attendit qu'il sorte, savon à la main, après avoir ouvert sa porte tellement violemment que Mello n'aurait pas mieux fait. La cabine prise à leur arrivée s'ouvrit, et une bouffée de vapeur s'échappa avant de voir apparaître notre blondinet fan de chocolat, cheveux attachés par un élastique rose. Il s'approcha du miroir, se tapant deux fois sur les joues, ignorant la jeune fille. Il prit un pot de crème hydratante et s'en badigeonna le visage. Miley ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui et de lui faire cette remarque;

Miley; Tiens, je te passe ma crème anti-rides. Elle est su-per.

Elle explosa de rire. Son frère, qui attendait qu'elle parte, lassée d'attendre, attrapa lui aussi le fou-rire et ouvrit malencontreusement la porte. Mello les regardait, le regard noir, les bras croisés, frappant du pied. Miley arrêta de rire en voyant son frère et son sourire machiavélique disait; « attends mon coco, tu vas voir ». Matt l'avait parfaitement compris et calcula les probabilités qu'il atteigne la porte avant d'avoir le savon dans l'estomac; il pouvait toujours tenter sa chance. Miley s'élança derrière lui. La course poursuite ne dura pas longtemps, car Miley venait de faire tomber le savon humide, Mello glissa dessus et le savon partit dans les airs. Au moment où le blondinet hurla, Matt se retourna, bouche ouverte et… Enfin bref il cracha des bulles pendant un mois et demi et avait une haleine délicieusement parfumée.


	7. Leçons de cuisine

**Disclaimer;** **Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je compte effectuer un braquage à leur studio...Lyne-chan tu m'accompagnes???=D**

**J'ai mis du temps pour poster ce chapitre qui est assez court à mon goût mais au chapitre prochain commencent les choses sérieuses... Bref...Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Tous les yeux du réfectoire sont rivés sur Matt et surtout deux regards très noirs lui annonçant une mort proche et douloureuse. Ceux de son meilleur ami et de sa petite sœur. Il le savait que ça allait se finir comme ça. Dès que la surveillante qui s'occupaient de l'activité du mercredi lui a demandé de tirer au sort un papier dans le chapeau, pour définir l'activité en question. Il savait que ce ne sera pas du pur hasard, il a toujours été maudit par les cieux. Quoiqu'il fasse, ça allait mal se terminer. Il plongea la main dans le haut de forme en satin et pria. Il donna le morceau de papier blanc à la femme aux cheveux coiffés en chignon et retourna avec ses deux camarades. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, le temps qu'elle déplie le papier.

**Surveillante;** Cuisine!

Des soupirs et des plaintes se firent entendre dans toute la cantine. Miley se tenait la tête avec ses deux mains comme ci tout le poids de la Terre reposait sur ses épaules, tandis que Mello n'avait pas encore réagi. Ou encore il se contenait pour ne pas faire un carnage. La surveillante déposa trois tabliers blancs sur leur table. Le blondinet le prit du bout des doigts, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures en grimaçant. Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur eux?? Certes les Pifs Pafs Poufs avec certificat de gourdasse à cervelle d'autruche de la classe étaient toutes joyeuses à l'idée de faire de la cuisine pour leur cher Mattie. Elles gloussaient en chœurs en criant des « oh merci Mattie chéri!! » et Miley jurait dans sa tête « mais oui Mattie chéri tu vas voir se que tu vas prendre ».

**Miley;** Moi je casse les œufs et c'est tout. Ensuite je m'occuperai de te tordre le cou Matt.

Elle prit un œuf dans sa main. « l'œuf est tout aussi pâle que sa main fine et douce, comme du chocolat blanc…. » pensait Mello en regardant la jeune fille. Elle le regardait à présent, avec une mine dégoutée. Miley se mit en face du récipient, leva haut la main qui tenait l'œuf et le lança de toutes ses forces à l'intérieur. Le choc fut si violent que Matt et Mello furent éclaboussés. On avait bien dit « casser les œufs », non? Elle retira son tablier et le roula en boule avant de le jeter sur la table. Near avait l'air de bien se débrouiller en cuisine, il va encore avoir la meilleure note, cet albinos. Mello, soucieux de dépasser son éternel rival, décida de suivre les règles à la lettre et demanda à son amie;

**Mello;** T'as pas un élastique?? Faut s'attacher les cheveux.

**Miley;** Oooh mais bien sûr ma blonde!! Tu veux lequel? Le rose ou celui à paillettes??

Elle voulait le faire enrager. Elle adore le faire enrager. Il serra les poings, plissa les yeux et la regarda comme-ci il pouvait la tuer en un seul regard. Il tâta le dessus de la table à la recherche de quelque chose à lui balancer à la figure. Il accrocha quelque chose, mais hésita avant de le lancer. Il s'avérait que ce quelque chose soit une tablette de chocolat premier choix avec des morceaux de noisette. Elle n'était même pas entamée. Il réfléchit consciencieusement. Ce serait du gâchis de gaspiller un si bon chocolat… Pendant ce temps là, Miley se demandait « va-t-il la lancer ou non?? Telle est la question du jour. ». Il la reposa délicatement, comme si elle était en verre et opta pour le gros paquet de farine qui coulait des beaux jours jusqu'ici. Miley eut juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas recevoir le paquet qui alla exploser plus loin dans un grand nuage de poussière blanche. Elle ressemblait maintenant à Near, comme la moitié des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Pour riposter, la jeune fille lança le reste des œufs en le traitant de « tronche de cake ». Matt observait la scène en se disant que sa petite sœur visait particulièrement bien. Toute la salle fut sans dessus dessous en moins de dix minutes. Miley avait l'air d'un arbre de noël et Mello avait ses beaux cheveux blonds et soyeux (il utilise l'Oréal, parce qu'il le vaut bien!!) tout gluants et poisseux. Il croquait à présent dans la tablette de chocolat. Miley ne put s'empêcher et profita que le blondinet avait sa garde baissée pour lui tenir le bras et mordre dans le chocolat. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, ne sachant pas comment ils devaient réagir l'un envers l'autre. Mello décrispa son visage et prit Miley dans ses bras en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, mort de rire. La jeune fille se laissait faire, amusée elle aussi. Ces rares moments de rigolade avec son meilleur ami, elle aimait les apprécier comme ci c'était les dernières minutes de sa vie. Bien sûr, la surveillante leur demanda de nettoyer la cantine de fond en comble et ils durent retourner immédiatement dans leur chambre après le ménage terminé.

* * *

**Vous voyez, il est très court! Mais je vais vous faire parvenir la suite dès que possible!!**

**Mello; Toujours aussi feignante...**

**Mwa; Tu sais que dans le chapitre suivant je peux demander à Roger de te punir de chocolat jusqu'à la fin de tes jours??**

**Mello; Voyons Manon, je voulais dire que tu avais un réel génie et que tu ne bosses pas beaucoup sur tes histoires qui sont quand même fantastiques!!=D**

**Matt; -_- lèches bottes. **

**Mello; Le ferme tête de courge! **


	8. Départ

**Petit mot de l'auteur: Désolée de mon retard!! De plus que ça faisait des mois que ce chapitres est écrit, et que j'ai oublié de le poster.... Oulà, ma mémoire flanche... Enfin bref, désolée!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Un silence presque funeste régnait dans le réfectoire. C'est en même temps un lieu terrifiant lorsque les occupants de la Wammy ne prennent pas leurs repas ici et un lieu agréable où étudier. Miley révisait dans la grande salle, assise à une des tables en bois dans le fond. Il y avait aussi Mello, mais il vient juste d'être appelé par Roger. Cela avait l'air important, vu qu'il lui a demandé de venir immédiatement dans son bureau. Qu'Est-ce qu'il a encore fait? Il a sûrement pendu Near à un arbre, ou encore il a eu l'excellente idée d'essayer de le faire courir. Un alien en pyjama blanc qui court, c'est comique, non? Les cloches sonnent incessamment, perturbant le calme royal dont la jeune fille commençait à s' habituer. Peut être y avait-il un mariage, ou encore un enterrement? Il y avait beaucoup d'écho dans la pièce, si bien qu'à chaque page froissée, on croirait entendre le piétinement de centaines de sangliers passant dans la cantine. Mello mit fin au silence en déboulant en trombe et en claquant la lourde porte. Miley leva les yeux de son travail et regarda Mello se poster devant elle en se penchant;

**Mello**: Prends tout ton argent, des vêtements très chauds, n'hésite même pas à en porter sur toi, emmène ce qui te tient à cœur, on part.

**Miley;** Mais….?!

**Mello;** Dépêche toi Miley!

L'humeur massacrante de son ami lui fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux et que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Elle fonça dans sa chambre et exécuta les ordres. Elle jeta son sac sur son lit et y lança pèle-mèle ses affaires en laine et ses sous vêtements. Les seules choses précieuses qu'elle emporta sont un dessin, une peluche et un collier avec un pendentif, rien de plus. De toute façon, Miley ne part que pour quelques jours, elle reviendra! Elle dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers et rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait au portail, enfilant au passage son manteau en velours long et noir, ses baskets et une écharpe en laine blanche, ainsi qu'un bonnet et des gants. Ils commencèrent leur route silencieusement. La pluie tombait finement et s'accumulait en fines perles transparentes sur leurs manteaux.

**Miley;** Bon, on part combien de temps?? Parce que j'ai laissé le chauffage allumé dans ma chambre.

**Mello;** On ne reviendra pas, Miley.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher, son cœur rata un battement. Non, la jeune fille n'était pas prête à quitter définitivement l'orphelinat et de manière si abrupte , en laissant son frère derrière elle et sans nouvelles. Non, pas si soudainement. Non, C'est impossible. Miley s'agenouilla sur le trottoir humide et éclata en sanglots.

**Miley;** Mello, je regrette mais…

**Mello;** Tant pis, tu n'es pas obligée. Retourne bien au chaud à l'intérieur pendant que le monde entier tremble.

Il partait sans elle. Rester avec son grand frère dans cet endroit qui les avait accueilli si chaleureusement ou partir avec son meilleur ami, c'est ça le dilemme?? Mais ce jour-là, elle ne se posa même pas la question, et mit ses pas dans ceux de Mello. Ils marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre, sous la pluie battante de ce mois de Novembre, leurs larmes brûlantes se mélangeant avec les gouttes de pluie glacées. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle le suivait. Il avait su faire mouche. Il avait aussi peur de la perdre. Comme dans cette légende où un musicien épris d'une jeune femme qui est morte empoisonnée alla la chercher jusqu'en enfer, où le diable lui proposa de lui redonner la personne qui chérissait qu'à une seule condition; sur le chemin du retour, il n'a pas le droit de se retourner pour regarder son visage, car il la perdrait pour toujours. Presque arrivés sur Terre, un rocher tomba et le musicien se retourna pour voir si elle n'avait rien. Et il l'a perdue à jamais.

La nuit tombait sur Winchester, et deux adolescents gelés de la tête aux pieds s'écroulèrent de fatigue sur un tas de cartons, dans un vieil entrepôt. Mello affirmait qu'ils ne viendraient travailler ici que demain à la première heure et que pendant ce temps là, ce lieu pourrait leur servir d'abri. Au même moment, un geek drogué à la nicotine restait inconsolable, suite à son abandon. Ils étaient partis sans lui. Il se sentait si seul…Matt cherchait désespérément un peu de réconfort dans ses jeux vidéos, le peu de réconfort qu'il aurait pu trouver chez Miley si elle aurait été là. Quant à Roger, il a demandé à tous les surveillants de fouiller de fond en comble le bâtiment. Mello ne l'a sûrement pas emmenée avec lui, il n'aurait tout de même pas fait ça. Miley regardait Mello dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle essora ses cheveux et remit son bonnet. Soudain le blondinet se décida à parler;

**Mello;** L est mort. Il n'a pas défini de successeur, et Roger nous a proposé à Near et moi de travailler ensemble. J'ai refusé et je leur ai dit avant de partir que l'alien en pyjama pouvait prendre la place. J'ai 15 ans alors…

Les premières paroles résonnaient dans la tête de Miley, et ricochaient dans les parois de son crâne. L est mort. Il n'est plus là. Elle essaya de se rappeler les bons moments passés avec lui. Surtout cette nuit d'été où il l'avait emmené dans un champ de blé, près de la Wammy. Elle avait 8 ans. Ils s'étaient assis dans les herbes sèches et craquantes qui leur chatouillaient le visage, le détective ayant installé la petite fille au creux de ses genoux.

« Dis moi, où sont mes parents?? » demandait -elle en chiffonnant le bas de sa robe rouge.

« Regarde le ciel étoilé Miley, tu vois celle qui brille le plus? Ce sont eux. »

Il prit les petites mains blanches dans les siennes, grandes, minces et rêches. L serra fort la petite dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent là, au clair de cette étoile, entourés par un ballet de lucioles.

Tout est fini maintenant. Il n'est plus là, on ne peut plus partager ces moments là avec lui. Miley avait l'impression qu'une grande partie de son cœur est mort avec lui et qu'il l'a emporté dans sa tombe. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi exposée aux menaces extérieures, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable. Elle n'osait pas chercher une épaule sur laquelle pleurer chez Mello. La jeune fille aurait tant voulu se rapprocher de lui, poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et pleurer toute la nuit pour atténuer sa peine, entendre des mots réconfortant, qui lui diront que la vie continue malgré tout. Mais ils restèrent éloignés l'un de l'autre, gardant au plus profond d'eux leur chagrin.

« Deux aller simples pour le prochain train partant pour Londres, s'il vous plaît. » demandait poliment une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux cachés dans son bonnet gris clair à la personne occupant le guichet.

Il y avait du monde à la gare ce matin, même s'il était encore très tôt. Ils venaient sûrement tous s'abriter de l'orage. Des gens de passage qui allaient à la boulangerie acheter des viennoiseries pour leur petit-déjeuner et qui furent surpris par la pluie soudaine. La jeune femme rejoignit un homme blond qui mordait dans une tablette, bousculant à son passages les autres personnes. Il lui passa un sac, qu'elle positionna sur son dos, un moment pliée en deux par le poids.

**Miley;** Le train va arriver, Mello. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Ils montèrent dans la locomotive qui fit une arrivée bruyante sur le quai de la voie 7. Un compartiment libre les attendait. C'était un des ses vieux trains que l'on voyait dans les westerns. Miley s'installa sur la banquette, son sac en guise d'oreiller, Mello en face d'elle. Il avait bras et jambes croisés, croquant convulsivement dans sa tablette. La mauvaise nouvelle de la veille occupait toujours leur esprit.

**Miley;** Bah, si on est là, tu as sûrement un plan, non?

**Mello;** Je pense que Roger va envoyer des gens pour te chercher, il t'aime tellement. Normal, t'es une lèche bottes avec lui.

**Miley;** Hey, même…

**Mello;** Alors autant les faire courir un peu, même s'ils finiront par nous rattraper, enfin, te rattraper. A Londres, je vais fouiner, toi tu vas travailler. Il va nous falloir du fric.

**Miley;** Autant renoncer tout de suite. Dis moi Mello, j'ai une question à te poser. Pourquoi… as-tu insisté pour que je t'accompagnes?

La personne interrogée cessa de croquer son chocolat pour regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait à la formulation de sa réponse.

**Mello;** Je… Je tiens à toi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. En tant qu'ami? Ou bien alors… Disait-il la vérité?


End file.
